


Suffer, Harlot.

by SanosDumbBitchGF



Category: My Roommates Are Into Redrum
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Rape, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanosDumbBitchGF/pseuds/SanosDumbBitchGF
Summary: Olearius decides to do something gross.Valentines Special 💕
Relationships: Olearius/You
Kudos: 1





	Suffer, Harlot.

I wake up to a weight on top of me, it takes me a second to recognize the person on top of me. "Nng, Ah!" My body jolts and I let out a surprised noise. "Olearius?! Get off me!" I shout, and try to push him off me. He quickly reaches for my wrists, his other hand clasped over my mouth to quiet me. "Angel, Angel, please, relax" He soothes me. I sit still and he lets go of my mouth, but keeps my hands pinned above my head. "What.. What the hell are you doing?" I question him. Olearius shifts over me, his body leaning towards mine, the gap between us smaller.

He doesn't speak, instead he kisses me. I try to pull away, yet fail at every attempt. He groans against my lips, biting my lower lip to punish me for struggling. His free hand trails down to my bottoms, and slips underneath them and my panties. I kick at him, in a futile attempt to 'again' get him off me, he responds with shoving his tongue in my mouth, his knee pressing my legs open. 

His tongue is long, inhumanley long. I feel it fill my mouth completely, the tip tapping, testing the back of my throat, making me gag. Tears prick at the corners of my eyes, I let out a choked noise, the muscle in my mouth slipping into my throat. Olearius lets go of my wrists to grab at my neck, his fingers contract and squeeze around it, halting my breath. My hands grip at his shoulders, I'm pushing my hardest but he doesn't move. 

The fingers shoved down my bottoms trace my slit, gently rubbing over my clit, only to slip into my entrance. They stretch me out far, leaving a burning but dull pain. I'm lightheaded and can hardly process anything at all, the pain in my body spreading everywhere. I breathe through my nose the best I could, but Olearius' fingers never loosen, every second I feel my breaths get quicker, my blood pressure rising.

His fingers start thrusting into me now, quickly and harshly, I curse myself mentally for allowing this to feel good... I tell myself that I'm not thinking correctly. Snap out of it.. He finally pulls away from my mouth and let's go of my neck. I breathe heavily and cough, letting out whines of pleasure too. "Mmm, that feel good, whore?"

Tears roll down my cheeks now, I throw my head back into the pillow, my hands gripping my sweater. "Nng, no.. Please, stop" I cry out. He chuckles, moving his fingers faster despite my protests. His other hand caresses my cheek, wiping the tears from my face. "Stop? Why stop? To me it looks as if your body wants this." I let out a high pitched whine, his fingers scratching at my insides, most likely drawing blood. My hips jerk up to meet his hand, the pain way too much for me too handle. 

I scream, my hands grasping the bedsheets now, I hold them like my life depends on it. I bury my face into the pillow as the man continues to throw insults at me, his degrading words forcing me to cry harder. 

He pulls his fingers out, long nails scraping harshly with their exit. He pulls my bottoms and panties off quickly, I gasp at the cold air hitting my exposed flesh. I open my eyes, looking at him and praying that he's finished. His reaches for his belt, undoing it and unzipping his pants. I shut my eyes and throw my head back again, letting out a choked '"no.."

I feel the head of his dick press against me, running over my slit. I try to close my legs put his knees keep them pressed open. It seems I can't do anything to stop this.."Stay still, Harlot" He pushes in, his hands gripping at my thighs, he doesnt take his time at all. Olearius fucks me in a quick and harsh pace, letting out soft groans as he does so. 

"Please! No!" I try to pull away, try to scream for help, I beg and I struggle but he only responds with a harsh slap on my stomach. Another slap on my thigh, multiple in fact. "Stupid Slut, knock it- Mmph- off, you know you want this" He says through moans. His thrusts continue to get harder and quicker. 

And after what feels like an eternity he stops rutting into me, I can't open my eyes to see what he's doing, I can't move my body to try and escape anymore, all I can do is cry. My mind is cloudy, I can't think straight and I'm about ready to give up, give in to the man violating me. My hazey thoughts are interrupted by an extremely sharp pain, and I scream. I jolt up, my body not getting up very far, and I tearfully stare at the thing... No, things inside me.

Olearius roughly pushes me back down, his fingertips and nails pressing hard into my shoulders to keep me in place. "I said, sit fucking STILL. Degenerate whore" He yells, and starts up an agonizingly quick pace. His cocks ripping me open from the inside out, they're awfully thick and awfully hard. I can feel them extremely far inside me with every pound of his hips. 

He spits out obscenities and slurs with every moan, every harsh word making me feel me even more awful. But I can hardly focus on his mean comments, I can only focus on him fucking me. Each thrust is needy and forceful, I let out cries and whines, his cockheads hitting a spot in me that makes me feel guilty and gross. 

"Mm.. Fuck, y/n, you like that? Aww, slutty angel~" his movements getting rougher, frantic even. I can tell he's close and I pray for him to finish quickly. My body shakes and aches underneath him, aches for mercy. I cry out his name along with pleas and begs for him to stop. My words and strained noises seem to only make him more aroused, because he's snapping his hips up as fast as possible. 

And after a minute of agony, he cums. Pounding his cocks deep inside my cunt, making sure his seed is deep enough to breed me. His dicks spasm and pump load after load inside my abused hole, it's too much to handle, it's overfilling me. Most of it spills around him and leaks out underneath me, staining the blanket. He pulls out, the rest spilling out too, I let out a sigh of relief knowing it's finally over. 

Olearius wipes the tears from my eyes and kisses me on the cheek, liking my salty tear stained face. "Harlot, that's all you are" he whispers into my ear. I try to block it out, I try to focus on something else other than what just happened.

I pass out from the pain. Something tells me this isn't the last time he'll do this. 


End file.
